


Endless Summer, Chapter 1/44 - One magical week in paradise

by 9k4



Series: The Endless Summer Story [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Endless Summer Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9k4/pseuds/9k4





	Endless Summer, Chapter 1/44 - One magical week in paradise

I lay there, asleep, haunted by a dream.

“Stay down! It’s coming this way!” warned a man in a green jacket.

“Taylor! Give me your hand!” said a man in a white T-shirt.

“You don’t understand yet… do you?” taunted a man in a grey suit. “Of course not. But you will…  _in time.”_

The plane I was on shuddered, waking me up. My best friend Diego gave me a goofy smirk.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” he mocked me.

“I’m not still dreaming, am I?” I asked him.

“Doesn’t feel right, does it? But we’re finally on our way!” he replied.

Ten students from Hartfeld University had won a contest - a one week holiday in the tropical island of La Huerta. I didn’t know any of the others except for Diego, but I could overhear some of them.

“One magical week in paradise, here we come!” said a ginger-haired female student, smiling.

“All expenses paid, what whaaaat!” cheered a male student in a orange jacket.

“Good thing too!” said a male student in a cranberry T-shirt. “I’m so deep in student debt, I can’t even afford instant ramen.”

I barely took notice though. I was thinking about my dream, because I couldn’t quite fathom what it meant. Diego noticed my weird expression.

“Hey… Taylor? You ok? Bad dream?” he asked me.

“Just a weird one.” I replied. “I dreamt about…  _him!”_

The man in the white T-shirt, the one who told me to give them my hand in my dream, was walking down the aisle of the plane. Noticing this, Diego smiled mischievously at me.

“You dreamt about Sean Gayle? Then what are you waiting for?” Diego asked me. “Talk to him!”

As Sean passed us, Diego pushed me into the aisle, and I bumped into Sean.

“Oh!” he gasped, then smiled. “Hello!”

“My friend Taylor wants to say something.” Diego told him.

“I…” I tried to speak, but I was still a bit flustered. “I… just dreamt about you!”

In hindsight, I’m extremely embarrassed, but at the time, that was all I could manage. Sean, however, didn’t seem to notice how flustered I was.

“Is that so?” he replied. “A good one, I hope.”

“It was actually pretty terrifying.” I admitted, truthfully. I instantly realised how this must sound. “Not because of you though!”

It was then that Sean noticed how embarrassed I was, and smiled gently at me.

“Don’t worry about it.” comforted Sean. “I take people dreaming about me as a compliment.”

Sean excused himself as he passed me. Diego was crying from laughter, barely managing to hold onto his phone.

“Oh man, I’ve got that whole thing on camera!” Diego laughed. “You’ve gotta see your face.”

He handed me his phone so I could watch the video, when I noticed something off about the time.

“Is it really quarter past five?” I asked him. “We should’ve landed an hour ago.”

Diego took the phone back and frowned.

“How strange…” he agreed. “It didn’t seem like you were snoring  _that_ long.”

“Hilarious.” I replied. “I’ll go ask the pilot if something’s up.”

“Ok. His name’s Jake.” Diego informed me.

I started to make my way towards the cockpit, when I heard some of the other university students talking. I stopped to listen.

“Can you  _please_ cease your babbling?!” snapped a male student with white hair. He was clearly annoyed. “The tour guide is trying to speak!”

“Thank you, Aleister!” replied the tour guide, whose name I knew was Lila - it was on a badge on her yellow T-shirt.

“As your tour guide for the week, I just wanted to say that we should… you know, be friends!” she proposed, cheerily, which made some of the students snort derisively. “It  _is_ an island after all, so… you’re stuck with each other! Hee hee!”

Her giggle made me shudder. It bordered on psychopathic.

A female student with maroon streaks in her hair only had one question for Lila - “Is it too late to jump out of the plane?”

Figuring that there would be no more use in listening to the conversation, I entered the cockpit to talk to the pilot, who had his combat boots up on the dashboard.

“Excuse me… Jake, is it? Shouldn’t we have already landed-”

I stopped when I heard him, _snoring._

“Hey - are you  _asleep?!”_  I asked him, shocked.

He opened his eyes and turned to face me. I recognised him from my dream - he was the man in the green jacket who warned me that someone, or maybe  _something,_  was coming this way.

“Boy scout, don’t you know it’s rude to wake someone up while they’re napping?” he asked me.

“Boy scout?” I asked him, stunned. I had a name, Taylor… why did he give me a nickname? And  _boy scout_ of all nicknames?

“I give nicknames to people who annoy me.” he explained, seeing my stunned expression.

“What if I gave  _you_ a nickname?” I asked him. He looked at me, frustrated, but was clearly trying to hide it.

“You can’t be givin’ people nicknames. That’s my thing. And it takes work to be as good as me.” he said, then looked away from me. “… but give it your best shot.”

"Well… given how you’re a pilot, and you seem to have a slightly rebellious and impulsive attitude, I’m gonna call you Maverick.” I decided.

“…alright. Maverick it is.” Jake relented. “And anyway, about the time, relax. We ain’t landing until-” he stopped abruptly when he looked down at the time and saw how late we were.

“The  _hell?!”_  he exclaimed. “That time ain’t right…”

Jake whacked the instrument panel a few times, as if that would make the time go back to normal, but it didn’t.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” I asked him.

“Don’t worry boy scout.” he replied calmly. “If you knew  _half_ the things I’ve been through-”

It was then that turbulence struck the plane… and I was thrown into the wall of the cockpit! The sky darkened - we had flown into a storm.

“Aw, great!” said Jake, sarcastically. “This storm, appearing out of nowhere, wrecking my beautiful plane… great, just great.”

He turned to face me.

“Get your ass in a seat.” he ordered. “And tell everyone to buckle up.”

I didn’t need to be told twice! I went back to my seat, and tried to get everyone to listen to me, but they were shouting, totally panicked.

“Oh, I am  _really_ regretting that airport Chipotle!” shouted the male student with the cranberry T-shirt.

“Don’t puke bro!” the male student in the orange jacket told him. “If you puke, I’m gonna puke!”

“Where the hell did this storm come from?!” exclaimed a female student with a pink shirt and lots of make-up. “The sky was clear  _minutes_ ago!”

Jake activated the plane’s intercom.

“Don’t worry, people! This is normal! This happens sometimes!” he said, but I could hear in his voice that this was the worst storm he’d ever faced.

The female student with maroon streaks looked out of the window, where  _balls_ of orange lightningwere  _targeting_ the plane.

“Yeah,  _sure.”_  she managed, her eyes wide. She spoke in a sarcastic manner equal to Jake’s.  _“That_  is completely normal.”

“It looks like ball lightning…” observed a girl with black, curly hair. She was shaking. “But I’ve never seen  _anything_ like this!”

“This is wrong, all wrong…” Aleister complained.  _“I_  should not die here, surrounded by these  _morons!”_

Sean, hearing the panicked group, tried to comfort them, as he had comforted me.

“Just breath, everyone! We’ll get through this!”

“Oh no, oh no…” said the ginger-haired girl. She was shaking, unable to stay calm.

Jake activated the intercom again, after a particularly rough spot of turbulence.

“The engine’s just lost power!” he announced. “I’m bringing her down manually! Hang on, everyone!”

All the students were panicked… except one. A female student in a blue hoodie, with her hair in a ponytail and a scar across her right eye, sat a few seats in front of me, silent and unfazed.

Too late, I realised I’d forgotten to fasten my seat belt. The next spot of turbulence threw me off my seat, and I found myself near an empty seat next to the ginger-haired female student. I got in the seat and buckled up, bracing myself for landing. Panicked, she squeezed my hand. I hesitated… then squeezed back. She let out a deep sigh.

“Thank you.” she sighed, then turned to me and smiled. “I’m Quinn.”

“And I’m Taylor.”

The turbulence then disappeared as suddenly and unexpectedly as it had appeared. The intercom came to life once more.

“We’re almost out!” Jake announced.

As he said it, we moved out of the storm, and into clear weather.

“Wooooooohoooo!” cheered the male student in the cranberry T-shirt. “We’re  _alive!”_

A few minutes later, Jake landed the plane on an airstrip at the edge of the island, having to execute an emergency landing.

We climbed out and I approached Jake.

“Rough landing, Maverick.” I teased him. “Hope you don’t live on tips.”

“Please. I’m a damn hero for getting any of you onto the ground alive.”

Jake wondered off, looking for a guy called Carlos, who could pay Jake and re-fuel his plane. The other students chatted amongst themselves, and I overheard Quinn talk to the female student with black, curly hair.

 _“Isn’t this exciting Grace!”_ she squealed. “This island’s supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on Earth, with all its beaches and waterfalls!”

“And it’s also home to a plethora of rare flora and fauna!” Grace added.

The male student in the orange jacket shook his head, clearly annoyed.

“Only ten spots on the trip, and they had to go ahead and give one to  _this_ dork.”

Sean heard him and scowled.

“Knock it off, Craig.” Sean intervened. “No need to be mad just because no other guys from the American football team made it.”

Craig wouldn’t meet Sean’s gaze, but didn’t argue either. It was clear that he respected Sean.

Diego came to join me… and that’s when I realised that we were being watched. By that female student, the one in the blue hoodie. She was watching us… watching  _me._

“Got eyes for the mysterious hottie, Taylor?” Diego teased me.

“I can’t put my finger on it Diego, but there’s something  _off_ about her.” I said.

“And what would that be?”

I thought about everything I’d seen and heard… and  _that’s_ when I realised it.

“There are too many of us, Diego.” I concluded. “Ten university students won the contest, and including the tour guide and pilot, that should make twelve of us. But count us off, Diego. She makes  _thirteen.”_

Diego counted to make sure… and then nodded.

“You’re right. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen her at Hartfeld. So… who _is_ she?”

I looked back at her… and she met my gaze. She quickly looked away, blushing subtly.

“If everyone can please come with me, we’ll make our way to The Celestial!” Lila proposed. The Celestial was the hotel we would be staying at.

We walked on, and I found myself walking next to the female student in the pink shirt with the make-up.

“Hello, I’m-” I started, but she cut me off.

“Listen to me.” she snapped. “I saw you talking to Sean earlier. And I’m telling you,  _back off.”_

She wrapped an arm around Sean.

“Michelle, don’t-” he started, but was also cut off.

“Sean doesn’t need pathetic, desperate  _famehounds_  and  _losers_ stealing his valuable time.” Michelle told me. “So  _leave him alone.”_

I was angry. Michelle had no right to tell me who I could and couldn’t hang out with. And I knew she was just jealous, probably because she couldn’t have Sean for herself. So I decided to insult her back.

“Exactly. Sean  _doesn’t_ need losers. So what are  _you_ doing around him?” I asked her.

“ _Excuse me?!”_ Michelle glared at me. It was clear she wasn’t used to people challenging her, and I could tell that she now disliked me, but that wasn’t going to put me off.

“You heard me.” I told her. “And now, you’re probably trying to think of a comeback. One that’ll probably be bad. Don’t worry… I’ll wait.”

Michelle couldn’t reply. She was shaking with anger.

“Michelle, you need to  _chill.”_ Sean told her. “And I don’t mean Netflix and chill, I mean  _actually_ chill. Please.”

After what felt like years, probably due to the awkward silence, we reached The Celestial. Lila fell into a pre-rehearsed speech.

“The Celestial boasts 25 stories containing 1,200 suites of the finest accommodation you can imagine! Travel and Leisure magazine nicknamed The Celestial the “Jewel of the Caribbean” and included it on their Top 5 Caribbean Hotels list!”

We walked through the automatic doors, and found ourselves in the hotel lobby… greeted by a deafening silence. The front desk had no receptionist, and suitcases and luggage carts lay unattended.

“I… I don’t understand.” managed a confused Lila.

“If this place is so great, Lila…  _where the hell is everyone?!_ ” asked the female student with maroon streaks.


End file.
